This invention relates to an integrated trench type MOSFET and a Schottky diode and a novel process for its manufacture.
Integrated MOSFET and Schottky diode structures are well known. When these devices are made with a trench process, both the MOSFET and diode are made with trench structure. The process for making such a device becomes complicated because of the complicated silicon etch and contact sequence. It would be desirable to provide a structure and process for the manufacture of an integrated MOSFET and Schottky diode which requires fewer mask steps than those needed for the integration of a trench MOSFET and trench diode.
In accordance with the invention, an integrated structure is provided, using alternating sections of a trench type MOSFET and a planar type of Schottky diode. Thus, the trench type Schottky manufacturing steps required in the prior art are avoided to simplify the device structure and process.